The Other Side
by oriental basis
Summary: Dari is the wealthy teen owner of Renegade Industries. A successful record label. For her summer vacation she visits her cousin...Robin! At the same time Roy Harper (Speedy) also moves in. She has a secret and the other side wants her. Please Review!
1. The Beginning

7:00 at Titans Tower

All the titans were in the living room doing their daily morning stuff. Cyborg and Beast Boy were battling it out on their game station. Raven was reading her depressing book. And Starfire was cooking breakfast. If you can call it that.

"Where is Robin?" asked Starfire holding a plate of God knows what.

No one answered her. They were just continuing with their morning routine. With such an optimistic view she asked her friends again shrugging off the rejection.

"Does anyone know where our friend, Robin, is?"

Again no answer. Getting frustrated Starfire was nearly about to shout out in anger when a certain boy wonder walked through the door.

"Ah! Robin, it is so good to s-"

She was cut off. Robin held the "wait-just-one-minute" finger at her and respecting his wishes she stopped. He was talking on a cell phone. Obviously consumed in his conversation. Starfire watched and listened with curiosity.

"Yeah! Really? You think I should tell them..." Robin said on his cell phone. "Isn't it too soon? No! I really want them to meet you. We haven't seen each other in-I don't know-six months!"

Starfire thought what anyone crushing girl would think. He was taken. She was devastated. Why hadn't she known Robin was with someone? They always seemed like they had a connection with each other. Why did she not know?!

"Okay. Today? Sure I'll pick you up today. What time? An hour?!" Robin yelled causing everyone now to look at him. "Fine. No problem. God. I'm so excited. Okay. See ya'. Bye!"

Robin looked up and saw everyone looking at him. They all stared in shocked and thought the same thing as Starfire.

"Uh...what?" asked Robin confusion evident in his voice.

"Who was on the phone?" Starfire said holding in her jealousy.

"Oh I wanted to talk to you about that." He said all cheery.

Everyone gave each other the same look. Like they knew what information was going to come through their ears.

"My cousin is coming over from Fade View!"

Everyone nearly fell down on the floor listening to the ironic information. Starfire was especially glad because it wasn't as she suspected.

"Your cousin? I am very happy" Starfire said walking, or more like gliding, over to Robin.

"Yeah. I need to pick her up at the Jump City airport in less than an hour." Robin stated happily. "Oh no! An hour!" Robin shouted. He was in his hero costume and couldn't be seen with it in public.

Robin left to dress and came back in five minutes. He was wearing black baggy pants and a dark blue shirt. He wasn't wearing his mask and revealed a pair of black dreamy eyes. Robin walked through the doors he came in in the morning and grabbed his watch on the kitchen counter and put it on his wrist.

"What else am I missing?" he asked to no one in particular. "Ah yes! My wallet." He said grabbing his wallet on the living room table. "Anything else?" he now asked the titans.

"Why are you asking me?" Raven said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Your mode of transportation." Starfire said coming up from behind Robin.

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot." He said. Then he turned to Cyborg.

"Hey Cy. You think I can borrow the T-Car?" Robin said already sticking out his hands for the keys.

"I don't think so,man. In case you forgot, we were supposed to pick up Roy (speedy) today too." Cyborg said as a matter of factly. "He's moving in with us. Remember?"

"Dang! Forgot." Robin said slapping his forehead.

"Why does she have to fly in from Fade View to here?" asked Beats Boy stuffing a mouthful of chips into his mouth. "Isn't Fade View like what? Ten, fifteen minutes drive from here?" he said spitting chips into Robin's face.

"Well, she's from Las Vegas but she's from Fade View." Robin said trying to wipe off the chips Beast Boy spit all over him.

"Oh, I get it now."

After much negotiation Robin got to take the T car and the rest of the titans got to take the T van. Robin was supposed to pick up his cousin at Jump City International Airport and the rest of the titans were supposed to pick Roy Harper, Speedy, up at the ferry dock. He was coming in from across the city so he just took a boat.

Robin sped through the doors when he was caught by the collar. He turned around at it was the rest of the gang.

"oh, did I forget something?" Robin said patting his pockets.

"No." Beast Boy said

"We just want a bio on your cousin." Raven said again with no feeling.

"Well she's from Fade View-"

"That much we know" Cyborg said cutting off Robin.

"She's going to be staying here for summer vacation." Stated Robin.

"What's her name?" now asked Starfire.

"Her name is-"

Robin got cut off by his watch beeping madly. It was obviously an alarm of some sort.

"Crap! I only have twenty minutes to get there!" Robin said and took off in a sprint towards the car. "I'll introduce you guys to her when we get back okay?" he shouted running. At that he jumped in the car and drove off.

"okay?" said Raven.

"That was kind of sudden, don't you think?" asked Beast Boy.

"Hopefully his cousin will be as delightful as he is," said Starfire sweetly.

It was quiet for a second.

"You think she's hot?" asked Beast Boy

He got rolling eyes and sighs as an answer.

_Pathetic_ though Raven. Do I sense a hint of jealousy?

Oriental basis: Okay that was it. Hope you liked it. Please Review!!!


	2. The Arrivals

Robin was speeding down the street. He was in a hurry to pick up his cousin. He was excited. Robin hadn't seen his cousin in so many years.

"Man, it's going to be so good seeing her again." Robin said happily.  
  
He didn't have any siblings so his cousin was basically his little sister. She was also his youngest cousin not to mention his only cousin. Robin checked his watch.

"Crap! I only have ten more minutes 'til her plane arrives." Robin screamed.

TITIANS TOWER

The rest of the Teen Titans were getting ready to pick up Roy. He was coming in from Jump City East. He was staying with the Titans until senior year.

"Hey! You guys ready?" Cyborg shouted from the living room.

He put on his "human" disguise. He was just wearing jeans and a Lakers jersey.

"Geez. How long does it take for the girls to get ready?" Beast Boy asked getting some coke from the fridge.

Since Beast Boy was green Cyborg made a disguise for him to. It was a sort of chain so people wouldn't get freaked out by his color. Beast Boy was wearing some blue baller shorts and a long white shirt. His hair was still green but his skin was a tannish color.

"We are almost ready, dear friends" Starfire shouted from her room.

"Whatever" said Beast Boy now opening the coke and drinking from it.

"Girls." Cyborg said rolling his eyes and sitting on the couch.

"Hey Cy."

"Yeah BB"

"Robin's cousin" Beast Boy said sitting down beside Cyborg.

"What about her?"

"We're going through all this trouble trying to hide our true identities"

"Yeah and?" Cyborg said not following.

"Well, if Robin's cousin is staying here then won't she know we're the Teen Titans?"

"You're right"

Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped at the sudden comment. They both turned around and saw Raven. She was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie and dark loose fitting jeans.

"I am?" asked Beast boy.

"Yes. I never thought about it but if Robin brings his cousin here then she must know about us" Raven stated blandly.

"Oh I see." Cyborg said getting up from the couch.

"Well, how can we trust her?" Beast Boy asked.

Just then Starfire walked into the living and towards her group of friends.

"What should we not trust about Robin's cousin?" Starfire asked innocently.

She was wearing fitting jeans and a fitting purlple sleeveless shirt.

"For one thing we don't even know her name" Cyborg said.

"If Robin's cousin is anything like him then we have nothing to fear for Robin is one of the most trustworthy humans I've ever met," Starfire stated defending Robin.

"Starfire's right," Cyborg said. "This is Robin's cousin."

"Alrighty then. Time to pick up Speedy- I mean Roy." Beast Boy said cheery.

"Fine let's go!" Cyborg said walking towards the door.

"Shotgun!"

JUMP CITY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

Robin was at the airport and with minutes to spare. It was 7:55 am and her plane arrived at 8:00. He was looking towards the gate she would come out of when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around cautiously gripping his bow staff in his belt. It was concealed by his shirt

"Hello. I think I'll need a ride" said a stranger.

The stranger was wearing a black overcoat and a black and white checker hat hiding the stranger's face.

"Um...do I know you?" Robin asked.

"Yes you do, Tim (A/N: Tim Drake) or should I say Robin" the stranger said in a whisper.

"Who are you?" Robin said anger rising.

The stranger lifted his- or should I say her- hat revealing her face.

"Dari!" Robin shouted.

"SHHH!" hushed now known Dari.

Both teens hugged each other. Robin being only four inches taller than his younger relative.

"How are you? What's up with the disguise?" Robin said taking Dari's hat.

"Paparazzi" Dari said as a matter of factly. "If they found out I was meeting you they'd trying to find information that you were a Robin"

"Oh yeah. Dari Rendetta. Teen owner of Renegade Industries. World famous record label." Robin said mockingly.

"Laugh it up _Tim_ because I would stop when they find out who you really are." Dari retorted.

"Fine-"

"There she is!!!"

Both teens turn around and saw a whole mob of paparazzi. They started running toward the two.

"I think we need to go" Robin said picking up one of Dari's bags

"No problem." Dari agreed picking up one of her bags.

Both of them ran out of the airport and into the parking lot.

AT THE DOCKS

"Where's Roy?" Beast Boy said annoyed.

"Have patience Bea- I mean- Garfield" Cyborg said stuttering.

"We've been here for an hour Cy-I mean- Victor" Beast boy said mocking.

"Would you guys quit it?" Raven said annoyed. "He'll be here."

"Um... Raven" Starfire leaned over and whispered so that only Raven could hear.

"Yes" Raven said turning slightly to Starfire.

"What is my name?"

As stupid as a question that was Raven answered. She understood since they had to use their real names instead of their Titans names. You get kind of used to those ones being a super hero.

"Kori" Raven said without feeling.

"Oh" Starfire said. "And what is yours"

"Reena"

"What is Robin's"

"Tim"

"okay. I get it." Starfire said going back to her regular stance.

"Hey! I see a boat!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Nothing gets by you, does it Garfield?" Raven said.

Beast boy stuck his tongue out. A ferry neared closer and closer to the dock. It came to a halt and it's door opened. Different families came out first. Tourists. Hmph. Who needs them? It was ten minutes and they didn't see Roy.

"Where is he?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe we got the wrong dock" Raven suggested.

They were about to leave when someone said something behind them.

"Hey. Don't count me out yet."

They all turned around. It was Roy Harper aka Speedy. He was wearing some faded jeans and a red vest with a black shirt under it. He was holding a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Roy. Nice to see you again" Cyborg said offering his hand.


	3. To the Parlor!

JUMP CITY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT PARKING LOT

Robin and Dari were racing towards the parking lot a suit case in their hands. The paparazzi was gaining in on them.

"Where's your car, Tim!?" screamed Dari.

"I think it's parked in section B! Or F!" Robin screamed back.

"Pick one!"

"Uh.... F!"

At that both of them took a sharp right turn towards the B parking lot. And so did the paparazzi. Robin and Dari were a good thirty feet ahead of the paparazzi so they stopped to think.

"What's your car look like?" Dari huffed through breaths.

"Uh..."

"You did take a car, didn't you"

"No. I walked all the way over here" Robin said sarcastically.

"Well, where is it then?!" Dari yelled.

"Right there!"

Robin pointed to the T car and they both raced to it. Robin was pulling out a pair of keys from his pocket getting ready to open the door.

"You don't have that automatic door opener?" Dari said as they stopped by the car to get in.

"No. Cyborg hasn't installed it yet." Robin opened the door. "But it is a sweet ride-Oh-get in the car!"

Dari got in the car and Robin started it up. The car's engine roared and it backed up. Unfortunately the paparazzi got there just as they were backing up and they started banging on the car window.

"Miss! Miss! Who's in the car with you?!" shouted a man banging on Dari's side of the car.

"A boyfriend! She has a boyfriend!" shouted a lady by Robin's side.

"Come on! We only want a quick interview!" shouted another person with a camera.

"Screw this!" shouted Robin as he quickly backed up and drove away.

"Who's in the car!?" shouted the man again.

Dari opened the top window and stuck her head out.

"My cousin you sickos!" Dari shouted.

She sat down and put her seatbelt on. There was a moment of silence between the two. I mean who wouldn't get all weirded out if a whole mob of friggen paparazzi tried to attack you. I thought so.

"Is this what you go through everyday?" Robin asked fixing his hair with one hand.

"Yup"

"How do you deal with it"

"Do you want an interview too?"

FERRY DOCKS

Roy Harper just arrived from the other side of Jump City and was walking with the rest of the Teen Titans to the van.

"Where's Robin?" Speedy asked.

"He's picking up his cousin at the airport" Cyborg answered.

"Tim has a cousin?"

"My thoughts exactly" Beast Boy said.

They all laughed. Just then Cyborg's Teen Titan communicator rang. He answered it and everybody tried to get in on it.

"Victor" Robin's voice came in on the communicator.

"Tim. Hey. Where are you?" asked Cyborg.

"Driving. Just picked up my cousin.

Robin held the communicator to show his cousin but she was sleeping and had her hat cover her face. Robin turned it back to him.

"You?"

"Ferry docks. Just picked up Roy."

"Hey. Do you want to go by the pizza parlor to get something to eat?"

"Hold on"

Cyborg turned to the other Titans and Roy. They all looked at him back.

"Tim's asking if we want to eat at the parlor. Ye or ne?"

"Ye!" everyone excluding Raven shouted in unison.

"Reena?"

"Why not?"

Cyborg turned back to the communicator to face Tim.

"It's unanimous."

"Okay. We'll meet you guys there."

At that Robin turned off his communicator. Cyborg put his back too.

"Let's go y'all!"

"Shotgun!" Beast Boy yelled.

Okay there's my third chapter. Please review!!!!


	4. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

TITANS VAN

The Teen Titans, excluding Robin, were heading towards the Pizza Parlor and already were Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over which pizza to get.

"Pepperoni!"

"Dude. No way! Vegetables!"

"_Dude_. Yes way"

"Pepperoni is so nasty! Get something different!"

"Fine. _Double_ pepperoni!"

This is how it went for the past ten minutes trying to get to the pizza parlor. Everyone was getting really annoyed. Some more than others. Particularly Raven. Just then a black ball covered both Cyborg and Beast Boy's heads causing their argument to go unheard.

"What the?"

Cyborg was driving so he let go of the steering wheel to try to grab the ball causing the car to go haywire. Roy grabbed the wheel pushing Cyborg to the passenger seat where Roy was just sitting.

"Nice going Reena with the noise and everything" Roy said driving. "But next time warn us okay"

"No problem"

There was a mumbled voice. Raven turned around and saw Beast boy desperately trying to talk to her. She opened a little hole just enough to hear what Beast Boy was ranting about.

"Reena! What are you doing?! Take this thing off me!" Beast Boy said changing into different animals to get it off. He turned into a hamster and got his whole body stuck in the black ball.

"Don't hurt yourself" Raven said sarcastically turning back to her seat and saw Cyborg screaming at her too.

"Uh Reena?"

Roy spoke out. Raven turned her head to him. He was looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Yes"

"I don't know where the pizza parlor is"

TITANS CAR

Robin was driving and was nearly at the parlor. Dari was just waking up.

"Huh? Tim. Where are we going?" Dari said sleepily.

"We're going to get some pizza with the rest of the gang. You hungry?"

"Yeah. When am I never hungry?"

"Whatever" Robin laughed.

It was silent til then except for the radio. Dari took off her hat and jacket and put on her glasses. She opened up the window and looked out at the sea.

"Hey. We're here."   
  
Dari turned to Robin. Then towards the front. There stood the pizza parlor. It was a triangular shaped building with tables and chairs out in the front.

"Where's the rest of the Teen Titans?" Dari asked.

"They'll be here."

Robin parked the car and they got out.

At the same time the T van pulled into the parking lot. Roy was looking out the window and saw a girl. She had short jet black hair that reached a little under her shoulders. She was wearing fitting dark pants and a blue tank top. He never got a clear view of her face. He was out of it until he was snapped back into reality by Beast Boy.

"Dude! Roy! Let's eat!"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Okay"

Roy got out of the van with the rest of the Titans and walked into the Parlor. They walked up the stairs and went to the top level of the building. There were tables with red umbrellas on them. There wasn't anybody except for two people sitting closest to the railing. They rest of the Teen Titans got closer and Roy realized that one of the two people was the girl he saw earlier. He was again out of it until he got snapped back into reality by Cyborg screaming.

"Hey! Tim!"

Roy now realized that the other person that the girl was sitting by was indeed Robin. Robin stood up off the table and joined the other Teen Titans.

"Hey guys."

"What's up, Tim" Cyborg said.

"Hey Roy" shaking Roy's hand.

"Hey Tim" Shaking Robin's hand.

"Tim. Is that your cousin?" Beast Boy asked pointing the table.

"Huh? Yeah. Come on. Meet her."

The Titans walked over to the table. The girl stood up to greet the Titans. Before she said anything Beast Boy was all up in her face.

"Dude! Wow!"

"Garfield!" Everyone shouted.

"No. I mean do you know who she is?!"

Everyone looked at her weirdly trying to find out her identity.

"Well she does look familiar." Raven said.

"I apologize for I do not recognize you" Starfire apologized.

"Can I just introduce myself? I am-"

Beast Boy cut her off.

"She's Dari Rendetta. Teen owner of Rendegade Industries. World Famous Record company!"

"Uh...yeah." Dari said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah! I remember you." Cyborg said.

"I'm Reena"

"Kori,friend"

"Victor"

"And Garfield! Your number one fan! Whom anytime you need to give any extra tickets to I'm ready!"

Something hit Beast Boy upside the head.

"Hey What was that?!"

"Oops. Must've slipped." Raven said.

Dari turned to Roy. He suddenly turned red.

"I'm Dari. You are..."

"Uh...uh...uh..."

"A very unique name" Dari said laughing playfully.

"No. I mean my name is...is...Roy. Yeah. Roy"

"Well, Roy, nice to meet you" Dari said shaking his hand.

"Okay. Intros are done...Let's eat!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Pepperoni here I come!"

"Ew!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg were at it again while everyone else ordered the pizza. Once it arrived everyone just talked and ate.

"So...you are Robin's cousin" Starfire said.

"Yes. Are you Robin's girlfriend?"

Robin and Starfire seemed to choke on their pizza at the same time.

"Next cough question" Robin choked.

While everyone talked Roy just couldn't stop looking at Dari. Something seemed familiar about her. Also something mysterious. He was just mesmerized by her.

"Hey. Roy. Roy!"

He again snapped back.

"Yes?"

"You've been so quiet. What's up?" asked Robin.

"Just a little tired."

"Oh. We're almost done." Robin answered.

"No. It's okay. Enjoy your meal."

Everyone turned back to eating.

"Dari. I heard Renegade Industries is hosting the Cali Blast Concert in Fade View"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering, since we're friends and all, if you couldn't score me a few tickets."

"Garfield. Leave her alone!" Robin scolded.

"No no. It's fine. Actually I'm glad you asked Garfield."

"Really"

"Yes. I just so have ten backstage passes. I was just going to give them out randomly but you guys can have it"

"Really!"

"We don't want to get you in trouble" Cyborg said.

"Don't worry about it. Please. It's a thank you gift for letting me stay here."

"Okay" Raven said.

Everyone turned to her. Even Roy.

"Besides. Good Charlotte and Linkin Park are going to be there"

Everyone laughed.

"Good. The concert is in three weeks. Since it's a week long concert you guys can crash at my place instead of coming back here."

"Sure" Beast Boy said.

"Would you like to join in our concerting festivities?" Starfire asked Roy.

"Huh? Yeah."

Everyone was going to the cars. Roy was mixed up in thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around. It was Dari.

"I'm sorry"

"Huh. What?"

"I'm apologizing."

"For what?"

"Well. You seemed very quiet around me so I thought is said something wrong"

"No It wasn't you"

"Why were you so uncomfortable around me?"

"I don't have an answer right now. Maybe you can ask me later" Roy said a little rude.

"Well fine. I just tried to be nice."

"Wait-"

Before he had a change to talk Dari walked past him to get in the T car.

_Great_ Roy thought. _First time I meet Dari I screw it up. Yeah Roy. Nice going_

He then got in the T van and drove off the Titans.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you liked it. Pretty please review!!!!!!


	5. Queer Eye for the Cute Guy

Orientalbasis: okay y'all. I want some reviews. Not to be rude. But I want to know that my work is appreciated. I know some people read this story so pretty please will you leave something nice. And no flames! Okay. The Other Side

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was morning at the Titan Tower. It has been a week since Roy and Dari moved in and everything was going well.

"Give me the control!"

Well, fairly well.

"Beast Boy I swear. Give me that control or I'll beat the crud out of you!"

"Come and get it Tin man!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over the TV remote. Beast Boy wanting to watch Making the Video of Tony Hawk's Underground 2 and Cyborg wanting to watch Pimp My Ride.

"Dude, get off me!"

"Argh!"

Robin was at the table drinking coffee reading the Jump City Times newspaper. Starfire was trying to cook breakfast. Raven was reading her depressing Edgar Allen Poe book. And no one knew where Roy was. Just then Dari walked through the doors in her pajamas.

"Morning" she said sleepily sitting at the table by Robin.

"Hey. Did you enjoy your sleep" Robin asked taking a sip from his cup.

"You ask me that every night. And the answer is the same"

"I'm just concerned"

"Hello friend Dari!" Starfire said suddenly.

"Oh hey Starfire. What'cha cooking?" Dari asked smelling the kitchen.

"A recipe from my home planet of Tameran"

"Really? Can I try some?"

Robin spit out some of his coffee and Starfire looked amazed.

"You wish to try some of my yarflack?"

"You want to eat some of that nasty crap?!" Robin shouted. "I mean yar-flizzle-aky...uh"

"Yarflack, huh?" Dari said.

"Yes"

Starfire put some yarflack on a small plate. It looked like bacon except it was green, had yellow streaks running inside it, and had small holes in it.

"Dari, if you treasure your life I suggest you don't eat that" Robin whispered.

"When have you ever seen me not try something at least once?"

"Right. But this is different. This is..."

"Yeah"

"Well.."

"I'm at a breakfast table with food right in front of me and I'm not eating. Anything wrong with this picture?"

Dari looked away from Robin and took the fork Starfire was handing to her. She looked at her food plate then at Robin. She smiled at him and plunged her fork into the yarflack. She took the fork and ate the food on it. Robin seemed to gasp.

"Hm..."

"Do you enjoy?" asked Starfire.

"Do you?" asked Robin.

"Yeah!"

"You do!?" Robin and Starfire said at once.

"Yeah. It tastes like what I had in the Philippines"

Raven walked into the kitchen with her tea mug. She walked to her tea machine and started to poor some into her cup.

"Hey Raven. Wanna try some of this yarflack Starfire made?"

Raven finished pouring her tea then looked at Dari.

"No"

"You don't know what you're missing out"

"Oh yes I do"

"Okay." Dari took another bite. "Hey where's Roy?"

Roy was out in the training field practicing on his moving target shot. He was in a gray sweat pants and a white muscle shirt. He wasn't wearing his mask. Roy was at the control deck getting ready for his next field change.

"Okay. Level six ready to commence" Roy said to himself.

Just then the whole field changed. The rocks suddenly became larger and cardboard enemies came out from under the ground. They resembled Slade's minions.

"This is level six? Come on"

Roy ran towards the enemies and got his bow ready. Some laser guns came out from the ground and started shooting towards Roy.

"Oh crap!"

Roy dodged the laser sparks and spot at them. They retreated. He jumped on the rocks and shot at three of the cardboard minions. It went like this for an hour.

Dari was done eating and was now watching Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting. They were like this for an hour.

"Uh... Do they always fight like this?"

"Yup" said Robin taking another sip from his cup.

Raven, who was reading her book, suddenly cracked. She closed her book with a loud bang and walked over to the couch where the argument was being held. With one swift move the remote turned black and flew out the window. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Raven then at the window where the remote flew out of.

"NOOOOO!" They both screamed at once.

"Hmph" Raven said.

"Raven! What did you do that for?" Beast Boy asked shocked.

"You two are fighting over a useless device and wrecking my reading. What was I supposed to do?" Raven said monotone.

"Why didn't you throw something else out the window like your book?" Cyborg asked shouting.

"Oh. Good idea. Or better yet..." Raven said. "Maybe I should've thrown you two out!!!!"

And with that she left leaving a very confused and very scared Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Roy just finished his training for the day and was now sitting down panting on a rock. He opened the water sitting beside him and let it carelessly flow down his neck down to his chest.

"Refreshing"

Just then something hit Roy in the head very hard.

"What the heck!"

Roy said falling back off the rock and spilling water all over him. When he finally recovered he got his bow and started looking around. He got it ready to aim. Roy started walking and felt something brush against his foot. Roy aimed his bow down and shot. He kind of missed seeing as he shot his toe instead.

"Mother-!" Roy screamed jumping and clutching his toes.

Back inside the tower was getting boring. Especially for Dari. She was sitting upside down on the couch watch reruns of Joan of Arcadia. Beast Boy walked over to the couch and was just about to sit down by Dari when he noticed she was there. He looked at her then turned into a monkey and landed on her stomach to look at her upside down. Then he went back to normal.

"Bored?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Beast Boy sat down next to her.

"Well, you've been sitting like that forever"

Just then Roy came into the tower limping. He was holding his bow and the remote. He looked mad.

"Is this yours?" Roy said throwing the remote to him.

"Yeah, dude. Uh, thanks?"

Robin turned around from his spot at the table and looked at Roy curiously.

"Um. What happened?"

"Well, someone threw the remote out the window. It friggen hit me in the head and fell at my foot. I thought it was a threat so I shot at it. I missed and shot my foot instead"

"You shot your foot?" Dari said trying to hide her urge to laugh.

"Yes. Did I stutter?"

Everything became silent. Robin knew that his cousin never backed down from a challenge. And this was a challenge.

"No. But I could barely hear you from all the laughing I was doing"

"Maybe you better get more serious, Dari,"

"Serious? I own a friggen record label. What's more serious than that?"

"Maybe I should've said grow up. Act more like a lady"

"Oh. And you would know how a _lady_ would act?"

"Um..."

"Oh I knew it!"

"What?"

"You're a queer!"

Everyone in the room looked over at the current argument. Raven looked up slightly from her book. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked away from the T.V. Robin turned from his newspaper. And Starfire turned around from the stove.

"I am not a queer!"

"Why are you getting so defending?" Dari sneered grinning.

"What am I supposed to do? Admit I'm gay?"

"Well. First you just admitted you were gay?"

Roy mentally slapped himself.

"And second. Maybe you can be the bigger _man_ and end this conversation to prove to me that you aren't a _queer_"

Roy looked at her astonished. He was at a loss of words. Dari got up off the couch and walked to her towards her room. She stopped and turned back around.

"Oh and um I was planning to go to the mall today. Maybe you guys want to come?"

Starfire instantly leapt up with joy.

"Oh yes yes. I would love to join you in the mall of shopping!"

"And you Raven?"

Raven went back to her book a few minutes into the argument. She didn't even look at Dari.

"Sure"

Dari looked towards the guys. Each of them nodded.

"Good. Okay I'm gonna get ready!"

Dari head towards the door again and didn't even turn around.

"You can come too Roy and hang out with the girls" Dari said really cheerily.

Starfire and Raven instantly followed her Starfire being a little more faster. Once the girls left Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy went into a fit of laughter.

"Ooh boy. You got told!" Cyborg shouted.

"Dude! Crash and burn!" Taunted Beast Boy.

"Guys. Stop it's not funny" said Robin.

Roy was about to thank Robin.

"You might hurt his feelings!" Robin laughed.

They went into another fit of laughter. Roy just stood there. Then he went towards the kitchen to get a Gatorade.

_How could I get told like that? By a girl too._ Roy thought to himself._ She reminds me of a rose. It looks pretty at first but when you touch it, it hurts like hell._

With that he opened his drink up and walked to his room to get freshened up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Oriental Basis: Okay that was the fifth chapter of The Other Side. I really want reviews. Pretty please. Just to know that my work is appreciated. Again. Please with sugar on top!!!!**


	6. Unwanted Feelings

**Oriental Basis: Okay thanks for the people that gave me reviews. DarkWarlord, KageOni1 and D-I-WaRrIa! I'm dedicating this chapter to you! Hopefully this time there will be more!!!!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A stranger in all black was standing high on the Titans Tower. She was in black cargo pants and had a tight body tank. She had shoulder pads that went down her back and down her front. She had hand cuffs on each hand that were holding two bow staffs. She also had black gloves. This girl was wearing a black mask that covered her nose as well as her eyes. Her eyes glowed a dark shade of blue.

"Useless..." she muttered.

The girl just then rose gently from where she stood. She flew a few meters over across the harbor.

"Pathetic city..." she muttered again.

She raised her open hands and held the bottom of her palms together.

"You will crumble before me!"

A blue spark came from her hands and shot out from her hands. It hit the city and exploded with an atomic blast and then...

"Aaaah!"

Dari shot up from her bed. Beads of sweat were all over her face. She brought her knees up to her face and combed back her hair with her hands. She was breathing heavily.

"Holy crap..." Dari whispered to herself.

Dari pulled the blankets off and sat at the side of her bed. It was four o'clock.

"Oh great"

She covered her face with her hands then stood up and grabbed her robe. She climbed the stairs and went to the top of the Tower. The wind chilled her face but gave her a reassurance that everything was fine. She closed her eyes and listened to the water beneath her. She opened it again and saw something on the corner of her eye. Dari quickly whipped her head in that direction.

"Huh?"

She stared in that direction for a while then turned back towards the water.

"I need to stop being paranoid. It was only a dream" she thought out loud.

"I highly doubt that"

Dari turned around quickly. She furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Who are you?"

"I think you know me. You know me quite well." Said the voice again.

It sounded like it was coming to her left and she quickly turned her head ready for the attack.

"Don't be afraid"

"And why not?" Dari said now on the move across the roof.

"Because it's me"

This time the voice came from behind her and Dari swung behind her. Surprisingly somebody caught her fist. Dari stared in confusion but could only see darkness.

"Now now. Is this how you treat your associate?"

Dari stared in horror. She knew exactly who it was. The person in the shadows let her fist down and Dari backed up in horror.

"Yo-you're alive?"

"Yes. Surprised? Your mutinous act was a little too close for comfort but I managed to escape"

"Why are you here?" Dari said with anger in her voice.

"Well, I couldn't send an assassin because you would easily kick their ass so I thought why not get her back on your side?"

"I'm not coming back" Dari sternly said.

"Why not?"

"I've changed. I don't do your dirty work anymore"

"Don't lie to me, Dari. I know you enjoyed it and always will."

Dari turned around. Her hands rolled into fists.

"I will not come back" She said again.

"Come now"

This time he put his hand on her shoulders. Automatically Dari took his hand and flipped him over. The stranger flew in the air but quickly landed on his feet. Dari looked at him in anger and started attacking him again.

She ran towards him and jumped kicked. He grabbed her leg and spun her away from him. Dari also flew in the air and also landed on her feet. Dari took her robe off ready to fight.

"I see you haven't lost your figure" the stranger said looking at Dari's short shorts pajamas.

"I see you haven't lost your ignorance" Dari growled.

"Ignorance in what?"

"Ignorance in keeping your mouth shut!"

She again ran towards him and went on an assault of various punches and kicks. The stranger dodged them with some ease. This went on for two minutes until Dari back kicked the stranger in the face. He stumbled backwards and felt his face. Though Dari could not see his face a trickle of blood could be seen in the moonlight. Dari was breathing loudly with her fists in the air.

"Good" said the stranger as he stood up.

"Good? What do you mean good?"

"I came here to offer you a job. But I knew you wouldn't come into this easily so I wanted to test your skills to see if it improved."

"You tricked me!"

"No I didn't trick you. I merely failed to inform"

With that the stranger laughed a laugh so evil it brought chills to Dari's spine.

"I think I have something of yours that will persuade you to come back."

The stranger took something out of his belt and placed it in front of him.

"Sionara Dari. Meet you on the other side"

The stranger took a few steps back and back flipped off the edge of the roof. Dari ran towards the edge he jumped off but there was no sign of him. Dari stood up and turned back to the box. Dari picked it up.

"Hmm..."

It was a small little black box. Intended to hold some kind of jewelry. Just as Dari was about to open it she heard something.

"Not again"

Dari picked up her robe and put the box in its pocket. Dari followed the noise to the training room. She quietly opened the door and peeked her head through. In the corner of her room working on the punching bag was Roy Harper boxing. He was wearing a white muscle tank with black training pants. He was swearing noting that he's been there a while.

Dari looked at him. All of a sudden her face felt hot.

"_What the hell_?" she thought to herself.

As Dari was trying to peek her head in further the door made a crack. Dari winced. Roy turned his head.

"Dari?"

"Oh hey..." Dari said stepping into the room.

"What are you doing up so early?" Roy asked her grabbing a towel and wiping his face with it.

"I should be asking you the same questions" Dari said smirking.

"_There's that smile again."_ Roy said to himself.

"Um...well...I was...um...training! Yeah training" Roy shouted

"Calm down. You're not on trial here" Laughed Dari.

"So why are you up?" Roy asked eyeing her shorts.

Dari also noticing her shorts quickly put her robe on. The black box fell out at the same time though she didn't notice.

"Me? I was...um...getting an early breakfast." Dari answered hesitantly.

"Really?"

"Yes" She said again more confidently.

"Would you like to join me?"

Dari mentally slapped herself.

"What? Me? I mean-sure" Roy smiled. "I'll meet up with you in the kitchen after I clean out in here."

"Okay. I'll just...um...you know..."

"Go to the kitchen?"

"Yeah. Exactly. Go to the kitchen"

With that Dari left and Roy started to clean up. Dari turned back around to take one more look back at Roy then she turned towards the kitchen.

Roy was just about to turn off the lights to the training room when he stumbled upon a black box. He picked it up and was about to open it when he heard his five o'clock alarm on his watch came on.

"Well, better get to the kitchen."

He stuffed the black box into his pocket. Just as he was about to leave he looked at himself in the mirror and slicked back his hair. He caught himself.

"What am I doing?"

With that he turned off the lights and walked to the kitchen to eat with Dari.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Oriental basis: There's another fine chapter. At least to me. I hope to find out what other people think. Okay bye!**


End file.
